


Lovefool [Levi Ackerman x Reader] [Modern AU]

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ❝Love me, love me, say that you love me. Fool me, fool me, go on and fool me❞[F/N] and Levi have been best friends since they were 5, so they couldn't possibly be right for one another... or could they? When it comes to love, life and making the right choices, these two are their own worst enemies.One awkward turn at 18, one missed opportunity... and life sends them hurling in different directions. But somehow, across time, space and different continents, the tie that binds them cannot be undone. Will they find their way back to one another, or will it be too late?





	

_“Take a deep breath and start at the beginning.”_ [F/N] thought to herself as she stared at her lap. _“Tell them how we first met.”_

They first met when Levi defended [F/N] from a bunch of preschooler bullies. They were what? 4? 5?

_“5. We were definitely 5.”_

They’ve been inseparable ever since.

In grade school, Levi occasionally helped [F/N] when the exams are too hard by passing her a piece of paper with the answers; getting them both in trouble. He still does it in high school, though.

_“Tell them about Levi’s weird dreams.”_

Every time Levi had a weird dream, he would always tell [F/N] because he knew she would never mock him about it. The most common ones are the one where he’s an inanimate object.

_“No. Keep that as our secret.”_

[F/N] was broken out of her thoughts when her best friend – Hanji – tapped a spoon against her glass, telling her that it’s time for her speech.

 _“Tell them that this is… that this has to be…”_ She thought, standing up from her chair. _“…one of the happiest days of my life.”_

Hanji nodded at her, and she nodded back, taking a deep breath for the hundred time this night. She can’t back out now. No.

“For those I haven’t had the chance to say hi to properly, I’m [F/N]. And this has got to be one of the happiest days of my life.” [F/N] said, faking a smile. She hoped none of them saw the pain she held inside. How she regretted her decision…

* * *

  **12 YEARS EARLIER**

**[F/N]’s 18th Birthday**

**(most of which she was too drunk to remember)**

 

[F/N] was yelling and dancing crazily to the music while Levi stood nearby, not in the same party mood like her – and because he didn’t want to get other people’s filthy sweat on him. Truthfully, he doesn’t get why people celebrated getting older since it meant that you’re getting closer to your death. He only came to the party because it’s his best friend’s. If it were any other person’s party, he would reject the invitation almost immediately.

“Shots!” [F/N] yelled, stumbling over to the bar. She was about to drink one when Levi took the glass from her hand.

“I think you have enough of this shit.” He said to her, earning a pout from the female. “You’re 18 now, brat. Be responsible for your actions. What if you get drunk enough to have unprotected sex and got pregnant?”

[F/N] giggled and slung her arm over Levi’s shoulder. “Levi, babe, stop being a party pooper. No one likes tha- actually, even if you’re such a pooper, I would still like you. Very much. I shouldn’t feel like this, though. You’re my best friend and all.”

Levi froze in shock and [F/N] used the moment to grab the glass back from his hand. She gulped down the vodka before slamming the glass on the table loudly. At the sound, Levi snapped out of his thoughts and – hesitantly – carried a drunk [F/N] out of the club. He won’t tolerate it if she puked on him, best friend or not.

“Wait, wait,” [F/N] muttered, stopping Levi in his tracks. He put her down on the ground, but still kept his arms around her. “Can I have a kiss? Y’know, for my birth-”

Levi swiftly silenced her by covering her mouth with his. He didn’t care that they’re in the parking lot and that a lot of people might see. For once in his miserable life, he genuinely felt happy; happy that his _best friend_ shared the same feeling like him.

Unfortunately, it’s not going to last long.


End file.
